starwarsfandomcom_pt-20200215-history
Legends:Leia Organa Solo
}} |nascimento=19 ABY (16:5:24) , Polis Massa |especie=Humana |genero=Feminino |altura=1.5 metros |massa=49 kilogramas |cabelo=Castanho escuro; ligeiramente grisalho |olhos=Castanhos |pele=Caucasiana |era=*Era da Ascensão do Império *Era da Rebelião *Era da Nova República *Era da Nova Ordem Jedi *Era do Legado |afiliação=*Império Galáctico *Resistência Alderaaniana *Aliança para Restauração da República *Aliança dos Planetas Livres *Nova República *Nova Ordem Jedi *Federação Galáctica das Alianças Livres *Cinco Mundos *Coalizão Jedi |mestres=*Luke Skywalker *Vima-Da-Boda *Saba Sebatyne |aprendizes=Allana Solo }} '''Leia Organa Solo' (nascida Leia Amidala Skywalker) foi em vários estágios da vida uma política, revolucionária e Cavaleira Jedi da Nova Ordem Jedi. A filha do Jedi Anakin Skywalker e da Senadora Padmé Amidala de Naboo, Leia era a irmã gêmea mais nova de Luke Skywalker e pouco após seu nascimento foi adotada por Bail Organa e a Rainha Breha de Alderaan, fazendo dela a Princesa de Alderaan. Uma Senadora bem-sucedida, Leia ficou famosa por sua liderança forte durante a Guerra Civil Galáctica e outros conflitos subsequentes, fazendo dela parte dos maiores heróis da Galáxia. Posteriormente ela casou-se com Han Solo e tornou-se mãe de Jaina, Jacen e Anakin Solo. No começo da Guerra Swarm, Leia se tornou avó através da filha de Jacen, Allana, embora não soubesse de seu parentesco com a criança na época. Ela tinha uma personalidade forte e grande intelecto, tendo realizado muito em sua juventude: ela foi um proponente importante para a Aliança Rebelde, a mais jovem Senadora do Império Galáctico com dezoito anos de idade, além de ser membra da Família Real de Alderaan. Anos depois, ela foi instrumental na criação da Nova República, sendo eleita para a posição de Chefe de Estado, servindo duas vezes nesse posto. Devido à poderosa conexão com a Força que herdou, Leia, seguindo o legado da famíla, se tornou uma Cavaleira Jedi na Nova Ordem Jedi. Ela foi parcialmente treinada por seu irmão Luke e depois pela Mestre Jedi Saba Sebatyne, que declarou-a uma Cavaleira treinada no fim da Guerra Swarm. Esse treinamento a serviria bem, já que a galáxia caiu em guerra novamente durante a Segunda Guerra Civil Galáctica, embora sua lealdade fosse complicada. Durante esse conflito, o filho de Leia, Jacen, caiu para o lado negro da Força, se tornando o Lorde Sith Darth Caedus. Leia e Han se determinaram a destruir Caedus, sentindo que seu filho já estava morto. Entretanto, foi sua filha Jaina, irmã gêmea de Jacen, que matou-o em duelo de sabre de luz que também concluiu a guerra. Após a morte de Caedus, os Solos se tornaram guardiões de sua neta Allana, a pedido de sua mãe, Tenel Ka de Hapes, e permaneceram duas das mais importantes figuras da galáxia, ficando ao lado da Ordem Jedi no meio da tensão entre ela e o governo da Chefe de Estado Natasi Daala. Aparições *''Star Wars Episódio III: A Vingança dos Sith'' *''Star Wars Episode III: Revenge of the Sith'' novelização júnior *''Dark Lord: The Rise of Darth Vader'' *''Star Wars Purge: Seconds to Die'' *''The Last of the Jedi: The Desperate Mission'' *''The Last of the Jedi: Dark Warning'' *''The Last of the Jedi: Master of Deception'' *''The Last of the Jedi: Reckoning'' *''Star Tours: The Adventures Continue'' *''A New Hope: The Life of Luke Skywalker'' *''The Paradise Snare'' *''First Impressions'' *''The Force Unleashed'' novela *''Star Wars: The Force Unleashed'' game *''Star Wars: The Force Unleashed'' comic *''Rebel Dawn'' *''Star Wars: Empire: Princess... Warrior'' *''Star Wars: Lethal Alliance'' *''X-wing Rogue Squadron ½'' *''Death Star'' *''Star Wars: Empire: Darklighter'' *''Luke's Fate'' *''Star Wars Journal: The Fight for Justice'' *''Tantive IV'' *''Star Wars'' adaptação para rádio *''Star Wars Episódio IV: Uma Nova Esperança'' *''Star Wars Episode IV: A New Hope'' novelização *''Star Wars Episode IV: A New Hope'' novela júnior *''Star Wars 1'' *''R2-D2's Mission: A Little Hero's Journey'' *''Star Wars 2: Six Against the Galaxy'' *''Star Wars 3: Death Star'' *''Star Wars 4: In Battle with Darth Vader'' *''Star Wars 5: Lo, The Moons of Yavin'' *''Star Wars: Trench Run'' *''Star Wars 6: Is This the Final Chapter?'' *''Star Wars: Rogue Squadron II: Rogue Leader'' *''Star Wars: Rogue Squadron III: Rebel Strike'' *''Perfect Evil'' *''Star Wars Journal: Captive to Evil'' *''The Day after the Death Star'' *''Star Wars 7: New Planets, New Perils'' *''Star Wars 8: Eight for Aduba-3'' *''Star Wars 9: Showdown on a Wasteland World'' *''Star Wars 10: Behemoth from the World Below'' *''Star Wars 11: Star Search'' *''Star Wars 12: Doomworld'' *''Star Wars 18: The Empire Strikes'' *''Star Wars 19: The Ultimate Gamble'' *''Star Wars 20: Deathgame'' *''Star Wars 21: Shadow of a Dark Lord'' *''Star Wars 22: To the Last Gladiator'' *''Star Wars 23: Flight Into Fury'' *''Star Wars 24: Silent Drifting'' *''Star Wars 25: Siege at Yavin'' *''Star Wars 26: Doom Mission'' *''Star Wars 27: Return of the Hunter'' *''Star Wars 30: A Princess Alone'' *''Star Wars 33: Saber Clash'' *''Star Wars 34: Thunder in the Stars'' *''Vader's Quest'' *''Star Wars 35: Dark Lord's Gambit'' *''Star Wars 36: Red Queen Rising'' *''Star Wars 37: In Mortal Combat'' *''Star Wars 38: Riders in the Void'' *''Star Wars Missions 1: Assault on Yavin Four'' *''Star Wars Missions 2: Escape from Thyferra'' *''Star Wars Missions 3: Attack on Delrakkin'' *''Star Wars Missions 4: Destroy the Liquidator'' *''Star Wars Missions 5: The Hunt for Han Solo'' *''Star Wars Missions 6: The Search for Grubba the Hutt'' *''Star Wars Missions 7: Ithorian Invasion'' *''Star Wars Missions 8: Togorian Trap'' *''The Rebel Thief'' *''Star Wars Missions 12: The Vactooine Disaster'' *''X-wing Marks The Spot'' *''Imperial Spy'' *''Star Wars Missions 17: Darth Vader's Return'' *''Star Wars Missions 18: Rogue Squadron to the Rescue'' *''Star Wars Missions 19: Bounty on Bonadan'' *''Star Wars Missions 20: Total Destruction'' *''Death Star Pirates'' *''Star Wars Missions 13: Prisoner of the Nikto Pirates'' *''Star Wars Missions 14: The Monsters of Dweem'' *''Star Wars Missions 15: Voyage to the Underworld'' *''Star Wars Missions 16: Imperial Jailbreak'' *''The Keeper's World'' *''The Kingdom of Ice'' *''The Weapons Master!'' *''World of Fire'' *''The Word for World is Death'' *''The Guardian of Forever'' *''The Bounty Hunter of Ord Mantell'' *''Darth Vader Strikes'' *''The Serpent Masters'' *''Deadly Reunion'' *''Traitor's Gambit'' *''The Night Beast'' *''The Return of Ben Kenobi'' *''The Power Gem'' *''Star Wars Battlefront: Renegade Squadron'' *''Star Wars 3-D 1'' *''Star Wars 3-D 3: The Dark Side of Dantooine'' *''Star Wars: Empire 22: Alone Together'' *''Galaxy of Fear: Eaten Alive'' *''Galaxy of Fear: City of the Dead'' *''Allegiance'' *''Choices of One'' *''Star Wars: Empire: A Little Piece of Home'' *''Star Wars: Empire: Idiot's Array'' *''Star Wars: Empire: "General" Skywalker'' *''Star Wars: Empire: In the Shadows of Their Fathers'' *''Galaxy of Fear: Army of Terror'' *''Star Wars: Empire: The Wrong Side of the War'' *''Star Wars Rebellion 0: Crossroads'' *''Star Wars Rebellion: My Brother, My Enemy'' *''Star Wars Rebellion: Small Victories'' *''Star Wars Rebellion: Vector'' *''Galaxy of Fear: The Swarm'' *''Galaxy of Fear: Clones'' *''River of Chaos'' *''Dark Knight's Devilry'' *''The Pandora Effect'' *''Tilotny Throws a Shape'' *''Gambler's World'' *''Princess Leia, Imperial Servant'' *''Bring Me the Children'' *''As Long As We Live...'' *''The Frozen World of Ota'' *''Planet of Kadril'' *''Star Wars: Empire at War'' *''The Mystery of the Rebellious Robot'' *''The Star Wars Holiday Special'' * *''Star Wars Galaxies: The Ruins of Dantooine'' *''Splinter of the Mind's Eye'' *''Splinter of the Mind's Eye'' comic *''Iceworld'' *''Revenge of the Jedi'' *''Doom Mission'' *''Race for Survival'' *''The Paradise Detour *''A New Beginning'' *''Showdown'' *''The Final Trap'' *''A Valentine Story'' *''Rebel Mission to Ord Mantell'' *''Star Wars Adventures: Princess Leia and the Royal Ransom'' * *''The Empire Strikes Back'' adaptação para rádio *''Star Wars Episode V: The Empire Strikes Back'' novelization *''Star Wars Episode V: The Empire Strikes Back'' novela júnior *''Star Wars Episódio V: O Império Contra-Ataca'' *''Star Wars 39: The Empire Strikes Back: Beginning'' *''Star Wars 40: The Empire Strikes Back: Battleground: Hoth'' *''Entrenched'' *''Star Wars 41: The Empire Strikes Back: Imperial Pursuit'' *''Star Wars 42: The Empire Strikes Back: To Be a Jedi'' *''Star Wars 43: The Empire Strikes Back: Betrayal at Bespin'' * *''Thank the Maker!'' *''Star Wars 44: The Empire Strikes Back: Duel a Dark Lord'' * *''Hunting the Hunters'' *''Tales of the Bounty Hunters'' *''Star Wars: Masters of Teräs Käsi'' *''Star Wars 48: The Third Law'' *''Star Wars 49: The Last Jedi'' *''Star Wars 50: The Crimson Forever'' *''Star Wars 51: Resurrection of Evil'' *''Star Wars 52: To Take The Tarkin'' *''Star Wars 53: The Last Gift From Alderaan!'' *''Star Wars 54: Starfire Rising'' *''Star Wars 86: The Alderaan Factor'' *''Star Wars 55: Plif'' *''Star Wars 56: Coffin in the Clouds'' *''Star Wars 58: Sundown!'' *''Star Wars 59: Bazarre'' *''Star Wars 60: Shira's Story'' *''Star Wars 61: Screams in the Void'' *''Star Wars 62: Pariah!'' *''Star Wars 63: The Mind Spider'' *''Star Wars 64: Serphidian Eyes'' *''Star Wars 65: Golrath Never Forgets'' *''Star Wars 67: The Darker'' *''Star Wars 68: The Search Begins'' *''Star Wars 69: Death in the City of Bone'' *''Shadows of the Empire'' *''Star Wars 73: Lahsbane'' *''Star Wars 74: The Iskalon Effect'' *''Star Wars 75: Tidal'' *''Star Wars 76: Artoo-Detoo to the Rescue'' *''Star Wars 77: Chanteuse of the Stars'' *''Star Wars 78: Hoth Stuff'' *''Star Wars 80: Ellie'' *''The Rise and Fall of Darth Vader'' *''Star Wars Episódio VI: O Retorno de Jedi'' *''Star Wars Episode VI: Return of the Jedi'' novelização *''Return of the Jedi'' adaptação para rádio *''Star Wars Episode VI: Return of the Jedi'' novela júnior *''Star Wars: Return of the Jedi 1: In the Hands of Jabba the Hutt'' *''Star Wars: Return of the Jedi 2: The Emperor Commands'' *''Star Wars: Return of the Jedi 3: Mission to Endor'' *''Star Wars: Return of the Jedi'' vídeo game *''Star Wars: Return of the Jedi 4: The Final Duel'' *''And the Band Played On: The Band's Tale'' *''Star Wars Journal: Hero for Hire'' *''The Truce at Bakura'' *''X-wing: Rogue Leader'' *''Star Wars 81: Jawas of Doom'' *''Star Wars 85: The Hero'' *''Star Wars 88: Figurehead'' *''Star Wars 90: The Choice'' *''Star Wars 92: The Dream'' *''Star Wars 93: Catspaw'' *''Star Wars 94: Small Wars'' *''Star Wars 95: No Zeltrons'' *''Star Wars 99: Touch of the Goddess'' *''Star Wars 100: First Strike'' *''Star Wars 101: Far, Far Away'' *''Star Wars 103: Tai'' *''Star Wars 104: Nagais and Dolls'' *''Star Wars 105: The Party's Over'' *''Star Wars 106: My Hiromi'' *''Star Wars 107: All Together Now'' *''Shadows of the Empire: Evolution'' *''X-wing Rogue Squadron: The Rebel Opposition'' *''X-wing Rogue Squadron: Battleground: Tatooine'' *''X-wing Rogue Squadron: Apple Jacks Special Bonus Story'' *''X-wing Rogue Squadron: Requiem for a Rogue'' *''X-wing Rogue Squadron: In the Empire's Service'' *''X-wing Rogue Squadron: Masquerade'' *''X-wing Rogue Squadron: Mandatory Retirement'' *''The Glove of Darth Vader'' *''The Lost City of the Jedi'' *''Zorba the Hutt's Revenge'' *''Mission from Mount Yoda'' *''Queen of the Empire'' *''Prophets of the Dark Side'' *''Luke Skywalker and the Shadows of Mindor'' *''Dark Forces: Rebel Agent'' *''Dark Forces: Rebel Agent'' áudio drama *''X-wing: Rogue Squadron'' *''X-wing: Wedge's Gamble'' *''X-wing: The Krytos Trap'' *''X-wing: The Bacta War'' *''X-wing: Wraith Squadron'' *''X-wing: Iron Fist'' *''X-wing: Solo Command'' *''Crossroads'' *''The Courtship of Princess Leia'' *''Hutt and Seek'' *''Corphelion Interlude'' *''A Forest Apart'' *''Tatooine Ghost'' * *''A Day at the Races'' *''Star Wars: The Mixed-Up Droid'' *''Star Wars: The Mixed-Up Droid'' comic *''Heir to the Empire'' *''Dark Force Rising'' *''The Last Command'' *''X-wing: Isard's Revenge'' *''Dark Empire'' *''Dark Empire'' áudio drama *''Dark Empire II'' *''Dark Empire II'' áudio drama *''Empire's End'' *''Empire's End'' áudio drama *''Jedi Search'' *''Dark Apprentice'' *''Champions of the Force'' *''I, Jedi'' *''Children of the Jedi'' *''Darksaber'' *''X-wing: Starfighters of Adumar'' *''Jedi Academy: Leviathan'' *''Planet of Twilight'' *''Crimson Empire III: Empire Lost 1'' *''Crimson Empire III: Empire Lost 2'' *''Crimson Empire III: Empire Lost 3'' *''The Crystal Star'' *''Star Wars: Jedi Knight: Jedi Academy'' *''Before the Storm'' *''Shield of Lies'' *''Tyrant's Test'' *''Jade Solitaire'' *''The New Rebellion'' *''Ambush at Corellia'' *''Assault at Selonia'' *''Showdown at Centerpoint'' *''Specter of the Past'' *''Vision of the Future'' *''Star Wars: Union'' *''Junior Jedi Knights: The Golden Globe'' *''Junior Jedi Knights: Lyric's World'' *''Junior Jedi Knights: Promises'' *''Junior Jedi Knights: Anakin's Quest'' *''Junior Jedi Knights: Vader's Fortress'' *''Junior Jedi Knights: Kenobi's Blade'' *''Survivor's Quest'' *''Young Jedi Knights: Diversity Alliance'' *''Young Jedi Knights: Crisis at Crystal Reef'' *''The Crystal'' *''Vector Prime'' *''Star Wars: Chewbacca 3'' *''Star Wars: Invasion 0'' *''Star Wars: Invasion 2: Refugees, Part 2'' *''Star Wars: Invasion 4: Refugees, Part 4'' *''Star Wars: Invasion 5: Refugees, Part 5'' *''Dark Tide I: Onslaught'' *''Dark Tide II: Ruin'' *''Revenants'' *''Agents of Chaos I: Hero's Trial'' *''Agents of Chaos II: Jedi Eclipse'' *''Balance Point'' *''Edge of Victory I: Conquest'' *''Recovery'' *''Edge of Victory II: Rebirth'' *''Star by Star'' *''Dark Journey'' *''Enemy Lines I: Rebel Dream'' *''Enemy Lines II: Rebel Stand'' *''Traitor'' *''Destiny's Way'' *''Ylesia'' *''Force Heretic I: Remnant'' *''Force Heretic II: Refugee'' * *''Force Heretic III: Reunion'' *''The Final Prophecy'' *''The Unifying Force'' *''Dark Nest I: The Joiner King'' *''Dark Nest II: The Unseen Queen'' *''Dark Nest III: The Swarm War'' *''Betrayal'' *''Bloodlines'' *''Tempest'' *''Exile'' *''Sacrifice'' *''Inferno'' *''Fury'' *''Revelation'' *''Invincible'' *''Millennium Falcon'' *''Outcast'' *''Omen'' *''Abyss'' *''Backlash'' *''Allies'' *''Vortex'' *''Conviction'' *''Ascension'' *''Apocalypse'' *''Star Wars: Visions'' }} Aparições não-canônicas thumb|right|200px|Leia Organa como uma minifigura [[LEGO]] *''LEGO Star Wars: The Video Game'' *''LEGO Star Wars: The Complete Saga'' *''LEGO Star Wars: The Quest for R2-D2'' filme *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars: Republic Heroes'' *''Star Wars: Yoda Stories'' *''The Princess Leia Diaries'' *''Skippy the Jedi Droid'' *''The Rebel Club'' *''LEGO Star Wars II: The Original Trilogy'' *''Trooper'' *''Tag & Bink Are Dead'' *''Star Wars Infinities: A New Hope'' *''The Emperor's Court'' *''Lucky Stars'' *''LEGO Star Wars: The Han Solo Affair'' *''Moment of Doubt'' *''Star Wars Infinities: The Empire Strikes Back'' *''Star Wars Infinities: Return of the Jedi'' *''The Return of Tag & Bink: Special Edition'' *''A Wookiee Scorned'' *''Do or Do Not'' *''Problem Solvers'' *''Collapsing New Empires'' *''Free Memory'' *''The Secret Tales of Luke's Hand'' *''The Other'' Fontes *''Star Wars: Power of the Jedi'' *''Galaxy Guide 1: A New Hope'' *''Galaxy Guide 3: The Empire Strikes Back'' *''Galaxy Guide 6: Tramp Freighters'' *''Heir to the Empire Sourcebook'' *''Super Empire Strikes Back Official Game Secrets'' *''Han Solo and the Corporate Sector Sourcebook'' *''Rebel Alliance Sourcebook'', Second Edition * * * * *''The Secrets of Star Wars: Shadows of the Empire'' *''Star Wars Gamemaster Screen, Revised'' *''Star Wars: The Annotated Screenplays'' * * *''Star Wars Trilogy Sourcebook - Special Edition'' * * * * *''Star Wars: The Visual Dictionary'' *''Star Wars: The Action Figure Archive'' *''Star Wars: Rebellion: Prima's Official Strategy Guide'' *''Star Wars Roleplaying Game'' *''Star Wars: Galactic Battlegrounds: Prima's Official Strategy Guide'' *''The New Jedi Order Sourcebook'' *''Star Wars: Attack of the Clones: The Illustrated Companion'' *''The New Essential Guide to Characters'' *''Hero's Guide'' *''Star Wars Galaxies: An Empire Divided Quick Reference Guide'' * *''Star Wars Miniatures: Rebel Storm'' *''Revenge of the Sith: The Visual Dictionary'' *''Star Wars Episode III Revenge of the Sith: Illustrated Screenplay'' *''Star Wars: Complete Locations'' * * *''Star Wars Miniatures: Bounty Hunters'' *''Star Wars: The Complete Visual Dictionary'' *''The New Essential Chronology'' * * *''The Making of Star Wars: The Definitive Story Behind the Original Film'' * * *''Jedi vs. Sith: The Essential Guide to the Force'' * * * *''The Force Unleashed Campaign Guide'' * *''The Complete Star Wars Encyclopedia'' * * * * * * * * * * * * *''Battlefront II: Prima Official Game Guide'' *''Rebellion Era Campaign Guide'' * * * * *''The Essential Atlas'' * * * * * *''The Jedi Path: A Manual for Students of the Force'' * *''Star Wars: Visions'' * * *''Star Wars: Head-to-Head Tag Teams'' *''Millennium Falcon Owners' Workshop Manual'' * * * * * *''Book of Sith: Secrets from the Dark Side'' * * * }} Notas e referências }} Ver também *Casa dos Organa *Casa dos Solo *Família Skywalker Links externos * * *